True friends
by mileygurl
Summary: best friends will do anything for you right? Will Gabriella be willing to give troy her viginity so that he can get experience and will troy start to feel something he never thought possible? Troyella. Got ideas from someone cant remember their name. sorr
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had been best friends since they were born. They each had other best friends, Chad and Taylor who were dating but Troy and Gabriella had a connection, a deep meaningful connection. They did almost everything together and whenever Troy got himself a girlfriend they always ended up breaking up because of Troy's friendship with East High's sweetheart.

At the present moment Troy was dating one of the cheerleaders, Callie Woods. They had been together for about a month and Callie was ready to take their relationship to the next stage, Troy wasn't so sure.

"Callie I think we should take a break… to see other people," Troy said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh. Ok," Callie replied before walking off. Troy raced to Gabriella's locker and took some chocolate chip cookies out of his bag. He waited for five minutes before he felt two slim arms snake around his waist.

"Hey wildcat," Gabriella said with a grin.

"Hey Bella," he replied, pulling her so she was facing him. "I brought these for you," he said bringing the cookies into view. Gabriella took them happily, before a look of confusion came across her face.

"Oh thanks…wait a minute. You only bring me cookies when you want something…what do you want?"

"I don't only bring you cookies when I want something!" Troy said pouting and Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "But I do want something," he said to which Gabriella giggled. "I need a favor. I want you to sleep with me," he blurted out.

"WHAT!" Gabriella yelled and then quieted down when she saw people looking at them. "Sorry, I thought you just asked me to have sex with you," she said with a small smile, thinking she had heard wrong.

"I did. Callie wants to do it and I'm a virgin," Troy whispered and then blushed.

"What! You said you slept with tons of girl's. I can't believe you're a virgin," she retorted before laughing.

"So you're a virgin!" he said triumphantly.

"Yeah but I never said I did it with a ton of girls," Gabriella replied and Troy looked defeated.

"Fine don't help," Troy said before walking off and Gabriella knew she had hurt him.

"Crap we're going to his place for dinner tonight," she muttered to herself. Later that night, Gabriella and her mother, Gina walked up the pathway that led to the Bolton's house. Gabriella had been quiet all night and when she saw Troy she felt her insides tighten. "Hi," she whispered meekly.

"Hello," he replied coolly before giving Gina a hug. Gina and Troy's mom and dad, Starla and Jack were talking and did not notice the two quiet teens until they sat down to dinner.

"How is school guys," Starla asked them.

"It's good. I just found out today that a lot more people are virgins then I realized," Gabriella replied innocently and Troy nearly chocked on his food before glaring at Gabriella, who just smiled in return. "Well that is good to know," Gina said and Starla agreed.

"Gabriella spilt red Gatorade on the couch last week, Gina, and blamed it on your cat!' Troy yelled across the table and Gabriella gasped.

"Troy pretends to go running and then ends up going to Chad's and they watch porn!" Gabriella cried out and now it was Troy's turn to gasp.

"TROY!"

"GABRIELLA!" Their mothers screamed whilst Jack just chuckled to himself.

'"Gabriella failed a history test last month!"

"Troy tried to cheat off me in history last month!"

"Gabriella pretends like she can't hear you when you call her from downstairs!"

"Troy sneaks out of his room almost every second night!!"

"Oh no you didn't" Troy screamed.

"Oh yes I did, you want to keep going?!" they glared at each other

"Ok I think that's-"

"GABRIELLA'S A VIRGIN!"

"TROY'S A VIRGIN!!" they both shouted at the same time and the table went silent before Jack began laughing and Gina and Starla joined in and before long they were laughing so hard they were nearly on the floor. Gabriella and Troy looked at their parents like they were from a different planet. But after a while it all got too much for them and they joined in on the laughter.

The reason Gabriella had not answered Troy when he had asked her to sleep with him was because she was in love with him. Not in a best friend or brother kind of way, but in a head over heels, can't eat, can't sleep kind of way. She knew he did not feel the same way and that is why every time he got a new girlfriend she put on her fake smile and pretended to be happy for him, whilst inside, her heart broke a little more.

As the two teens made their way upstairs Gabriella made up her mind. If she couldn't have his heart at least she could have him, at least for their first time. When they reached his room, she closed the door before locking it. She then took her place next to Troy on his bed.

"I'll do it," she whispered.

"What!" he asked shocked.

"I said I'll do it. I'll sleep with you."

"Are you sure," and all Gabriella could do was nod. Troy lightly caressed her cheek, before lifting her face to meet his. They lent in simultaneously until the gap was closed between them. They kissed softly for a while until Gabriella boldly ran her tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entry and he granted it. When their tongue's met for the first time, sparks went off. Troy had never felt like this when he had kissed other girls before. With others it was just something to do, but with Gabriella he wanted more. He pulled her closer to him and lay down on his bed with her small frame on top of him. His hands went to her waist and she shuddered as she felt his hands on her bare skin. His hands were inching towards her bra clasp when they were interrupted.

"Gabriella we're going," her mom called out and Gabriella slid off of Troy.

"See ya around lover boy," she said kissing him softly before walking out the door.

The next day was Saturday and Troy was happy, as he going to see Gabriella. He got up and showered, and ran out the door on his way to the Montez household. As he reached Gabriella's house he snuck around the back and climbed up the tree that led to Gabriella's balcony.

Once he was inside he saw her asleep in her bed. He walked over and got into the bed with her and she instantly cuddled up to him. He began to kiss her jaw and cheeks before he reached her mouth. He had wanted to do this since last night and just before her eyes fluttered open, he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She instantly responded, their tongue's dancing together in a secret battle. He rolled on top of her and she moved her hands up his shirt and he groaned in pleasure. She smiled against his lips but pushed him away from her,

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I know I said I would do it but I still want my first time to be special," Gabriella replied.

"Okay, I'll make it special," Troy said, getting off of her. "I'll talk to you later."

On Monday at school Gabriella told Taylor what was happening. "I can't believe you are going to give him your virginity! You are not even going out with him," Taylor screeched.

"What would you do if you couldn't be with Chad but had the chance to be with him, physically?" Gabriella asked and Taylor raised her eyebrows before replying,

"I still would not give my virginity to someone that did not love me." Taylor knew she had made a mistake saying that but before she could take it back Gabriella had stormed off down the corridor. Taylor made it her mission to find Troy that day, but all through the first six periods she couldn't find him. Finally in free period she found him in the gym with the rest of the team.

"Troy I need to speak to you alone! Now!" she yelled and Troy looked extremely confused. He jogged over to her and she pulled him over to a corner.

"What's up Taylor? Is something wrong with Gabriella?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes there is something wrong with Gabriella! Something is wrong with her mind! Because she just told me she is going to give you her virginity so that you can get some EXPERIENCE!" Taylor whispered loudly.

"She didn't have to do it. She said yes," Troy whispered back.

"She's in love with you of course she was going to do it. But you're not. If you know what is good for you, you will call this off, because if you don't I will make you regret it!" Taylor yelled before storming out of the gym. Troy stood there shocked before running out of the gym and racing to the library. Gabriella sat huddled over a book when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"Hey Brie."

"Hey Wildcat, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked shocked that he was not at practice.

"I want to do IT tonight," Troy stated and Gabriella nearly chocked.

"To…Tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We'll go to my place. Come over at eight 'o clock," Troy said and all Gabriella could do was nod. For the rest of the day whenever Gabriella thought about Troy she would hyperventilate. As eight o'clock drew near, Gabriella started to get ready. She put on a summer dress and flip flops and she let her hair cascade own her shoulders.

She walked to Troy's and knocked on the door, Troy opened it. He was wearing a pair of dress pants and a button up top with no shoes.

"Nice feet," she said lightly.

"Thanks I like them too," he replied and pulled her close to him before closing the gap between them and kissing her softly. They moved into the house and Troy picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs and into his room. There were candles lit all through the bedroom. Gabriella saw it and pulled away from the lip-lock and whispered,

"It's beautiful Troy."

"So are you," he replied and he meant it. Troy laid Gabriella on his bed and crawled on top of her, he gently slid her dress off of her body and she laid there in the underwear. She shakily undid his buttons and pulled off his shirt. Soon they were both naked and neither knew what to do. Troy continued to kiss her and moved in-between her legs. Gabriella was uncontrollably shaking by now.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked anxiously.

"I'm fine just keep going," she whispered. When he entered her she screamed out in pain. She hadn't known it would hurt that much. Soon they were moving with a rhythm, Troy seemed to be enjoying it but Gabriella couldn't get over the fact that he was using her, she knew she had let him but it still hurt.

When it was over and she was sure Troy was asleep, she started crying. She got out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Tay can you come get me?" she hiccupped into the phone.

"Troy's?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied before hanging up the phone. By the time Taylor arrived out the front of Troy's house Gabriella's tears had subsided and she was now sobbing. Taylor got out of the car and wrapped Gabriella into her arms before gently pushing her into the car.

The next day at school, Taylor saw Troy standing near his locker with the rest of the basketball team. She marched up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw her.

"What's up Taylor?" he asked and before anything or anyone could stop her she had raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Everyone in the hallway turned to stare.

"You know don't you?" he asked and her face got even angrier.

"Of course I know. I was the one who had to pick her up bawling at three am from your house! You say she's your best friend, but you don't mean it because if you did you wouldn't have used her in the worst way possible. You used her heart. The heart that loved you so much and now you've shattered it into little pieces. You're a coward and a jerk!" Taylor screamed and for good measure slapped him once more before stalking away. Troy held his stinging cheek before turning and running off to find Gabriella. He found her coming out of the chemistry lab.

"Bella is it true? Did you really leave my house crying at three o 'clock in the morning?" he asked.

"It doesn't really matter, does it Troy?" she replied.

"Troy!" a voice called and they both turned to face Callie Wood.

"Go Troy. Go to her, you got what you wanted, you don't need me anymore," Gabriella said before walking away.

"Bella wait!" Troy yelled but Gabriella just kept walking. "Hey Callie."

"Hi Troy, I wanted to talk to you about getting back together."

"Actually Callie, I really don't think it's a good idea. I just don't think we are right together," Troy replied.

"Oh okay. If that's what you want," she replied before the third girl that day walked away from him. Troy spent the next three days trying to get Gabriella to talk to him but she always found a way to avoid him, whether it was Taylor threatening to hit him or Gabriella just running away. Finally on Sunday Troy ran into Gabriella in the video store.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled.

"Troy leave me alone. Please," she whispered.

"No not until you talk to me. Bella I didn't force you into it did I? Please tell me I didn't. You know I would never hurt you."

"No Troy you didn't force me, I did it by choice."

"Then why did you cry and why did Taylor slap me?" he asked confused.

"Because you hurt me!" Gabriella cried.

"How!" he yelled back

"Because I'm head over heels in love with you and you used me!" Gabriella screamed before quickly clamping her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had said. Troy opened his mouth to speak but Gabriella had already run out the door and into her car. That night Tory and his parents were having dinner at the Montez house, but Troy arrived late. '"Where were you?" asked Gabriella.

"He was at the library taking out a couple books," his mom piped in.

"Books huh?" Gabriella replied arching one of her eyebrows.

Troy's face paled slightly, "Gabriella said she is head over heels in love with me!!" Troy blurted out.

Gabriella's mouth dropped and her face turned a deep red, "Troy has dirty magazines under his bed!" she yelled

"Gabriella has condoms!!!"

"Troy STILL sneaks out of the house every second night even though you forbid him too!"

"Gabriella got drunk at a party a couple months ago and made out with James Dole!"

"Troy cheated on his midterm!"

"Gabriella barely studied for her midterm!"

"Here we go again...you two stop it now-"Starla started to say before being interrupted.

"Troy randomly hooked up with a drunken girl he didn't know!!!'

"Gabriella drinks at parties!!"

"Troy gets drunk at parties!!"

"Gabriella asked me to lie to you and tell you we were going to the movie theatre but we went to the drive in!!!"

"Troy asked me to sleep with him so he could get experience for Callie!"

"WHAT?!" all three parents screamed

"Gabriella gave me a strip tease!!!"

"WHAT!?"

"I was fourteen!" Gabriella argued.

"Troy-"

"Gabriella-"

"Ok that's enough!!" snapped their mothers, both kids of them sat at the table glaring at each other.

"Ok now-"

"TROY HAD SEX!!!!!!"

"GABRIELLA HAD SEX!!!!!!" All three parents looked at their children with shocked faces.

"Mija what is Troy talking about?" Gina Montez asked her daughter.

"Um… well um…"

"It was my fault Gina. I asked Gabriella to have sex with me so that I had some experience and Gabriella said she would," Troy said in a rush.

"WHAT!" all three adults said.

"Mija I thought you were going to wait until you were in love?" Gina said.

"Mami I am in love, he just isn't in love with me," Gabriella whispered and her mother held her close.

"Gabriella that's not true! I am in love with you, but when I realized it you wouldn't talk to me and when we finally did talk and you told me you were in love with me you ran off before I could reply," Troy cried standing next to Gabriella and pulling her to face him. "I think I've been in love with you for seventeen years but I've only just realized it…please forgive me?" Troy begged.

"Mami, Troy and I are going to talk in my room. Okay?" Gabriella said looking pleadingly at her mom.

"Okay Mija," Gina replied and Gabriella ran upstairs with Troy following close behind her. As soon as they walked into Gabriella's bedroom, Troy had her pushed up against the door, his lips crashing down on hers. She instantly responded relishing on having the feel of his lips on her, he licked her bottom lips asking for entry and she granted it, forgetting about her anger towards him. They moved over to the bed and he lied on top of her, kissing down her jaw to her collar bone. He nibbled on her ear, making her moan in pleasure. She pushed her hands up under his shirt, drawing invisible pattern on his back.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Only if you kiss me like this every day," Gabriella replied.

"Deal," he said capturing her lips once again in a breath-taking kiss. Gabriella unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off as he undid her jeans, throwing them carelessly across the room. Soon they were both naked and this time when Troy positioned himself in-between her legs and entered her, she did not cry out in pain, but that of pleasure. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled, gently needing her breasts with his fingers. This time when they were finished, Gabriella was not crying, she was laughing and cuddling close to Troy. "I love you so much Bella. I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"It's okay, you know now. I love you too Troy and of course I'll be your girlfriend," Gabriella replied before capturing his lips in another kiss that turned into a make-out session. At eight-thirty they got dressed again and made the bed before going downstairs to tell their parents what was going on.

"Mom, dad, Gina, I want to apologize for what you heard before, I was wrong to do what I asked Gabriella to do and I am ashamed but I am not sorry that we did it, because it made me realize that I am hopelessly in love with her and I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes, so were now going out. Officially," Troy said and their parents beamed with pleasure.

"It's about time we have only been waiting eighteen years for it to happen," Starla said whilst Jack and Gina nodded in agreement.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer because we're now together," Gabriella replied with a smile on her face. Later that night when the Bolton's were going home, Troy took Gabriella aside to say a proper goodnight to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," he said kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Wildcat," Gabriella replied after they had broken apart.

The next day at school Gabriella was waiting with Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan by her locker. They were all waiting for Troy, except no-one knew that Gabriella and Troy were together. When Troy entered the building everyone greeted him, but he locked eyes with Gabriella and strode towards her. When he reached the group they all said hello to him, but Gabriella smiled at him and he was gone. He went over to her, grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against her locker before forcing her lips open and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Gabriella instantly responded, snaking her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair. Most of the student body was watching them as the hottest guy in school made out with East High's sweetheart. Finally after what seemed like days, Gabriella broke away with a need for oxygen.

"What was that for?" she asked, taking a gulp of air.

"I made you a deal. You said you would forgive me if I kissed you like that everyday, so I did. Are you complaining?"

"No. Never," she replied, pecking him on the lips and turning to face their stunned friends.

"What…when…how…What!" Sharpay stuttered.

"Um to answer your questions, what; is Gabriella and I are together now. When; is it happened last night and how; is and extremely long story that we don't have time for because we are late to homeroom," Troy answered, before grabbing Gabriella's hand and walking off to home room with their stunned friends walking in behind them. For the rest of the day everyone gawked at them, before coming to the conclusion that East High's god and East High's sweetheart were the golden couple. As the weeks went by Gabriella and Troy were in bliss, they spent every moment together, Troy even stayed at Gabriella's when her mom went away on business. But as their two month anniversary drew near, Gabriella started to become distant and Troy did not understand why.

"No! This cannot be happening," Gabriella sobbed into her pillow, looking at the pregnancy test she held in her hand. Gabriella was a logical girl and she knew that it was not a good idea to have a baby in high school, but she also knew that she would never be able to give up her child. Now all she had to do was tell Troy. She got out her cell and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Hey baby," Troy said.

"Baby... ha-ha that's funny," Gabriella replied and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was confused.

"Um okay, what's up?" he asked.

"Can you come over?"

"Um yeah I can be there in a few minutes," he replied.

"Good ill see you then. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye," he said before hanging up. Gabriella paced her bedroom as she waited to hear him come pounding up the stairs

BABY


	2. finding out

Soon she heard the sound of her front door opening and his steps on the stairs. She heard her bedroom door open but she didn't turn to greet him. He walked over to her quietly and wrapped his arms around her flat stomach, not knowing that the thing she was about to tell him would change his world forever. He spun her around and kissed her so fast that he didn't notice the tears that streaked her face until he tasted them in her kiss. He pulled back and noticed the tears that glistened in her eyes. He used the pad o his thumb to wipe them away and then he asked her the question that he dreaded the answer to.

"What's wrong Bella?" He never wanted to know that she was hurting so badly that she was reduced to tears, it broke his heart and the look on her face as she began to talk broke his heart even more,

"Wildcat I need to tell you something," she whispered against his mouth.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you Bella," he replied feeling the tears well up in his own eyes.

"No I think it's going to be the other way around," Gabriella sobbed.

"Gabriella there is nothing you could say or do to make me break up with you," Troy said, taking her hand in his own.

"I'm pregnant," she stated and he stared at her, the shock written all over his face.

"Could you repeat that please?" he asked and then he fainted, right there on her bedroom floor.

"Okay that went well," she mumbled o herself as she went to get a damp cloth for his head. Troy awoke a few minutes later to Gabriella dabbing his forehead with a flannel. "Hey," she whispered.

"Pregnant with a baby?" he asked and she nodded looking ashamed. Pregnant at seventeen was not how she had planned her life.

"What are we going to do?" she asked scared.

"I guess were going to have a baby," Troy replied and before she could utter a response he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think I can do this;" Gabriella whispered as she clung onto Troy's hand. He flinched in pain as her fingernails dug deeply into his skin. They were on their way to tell his parents. They had already told Gabriella's mom who had taken it quite well, they could tell she was disappointed but she had said she would help them out all the same. They reached Troy's house and walked inside to the living room. Jack and Starla were watching the evening news and eating dinner.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Troy said and his parents looked up at the two teenagers. "We have something to tell you." Gabriella looked down at the floor, wondering if they were going to hate her.

"No it can't be," Starla said in shock as she looked from Gabriella to her son. She didn't need to be told she already knew what they were going to say.

"Mom what do you mean? You can't know what we're going to say," Troy stated.

"Gabriella is pregnant," Starla said and Troy, Gabriella and Jack's jaws hit the floor.

"How did you know?" Gabriella asked.

"Mother's instinct."

"Dad?"

"How? What? When? Huh?" Jack asked flabbergasted.

"We didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry," Gabriella cried.

"Sweetie it's not your fault," Jack replied wrapping his arms around her petite body.

"We'll help you both," Starla said.

"What about basketball?"


	4. connected

"I'm not giving up basketball, we're going to work around it," Troy answered for the both of them

"I'm not giving up basketball, we're going to work around it," Troy answered for the both of them.

"Gabriella, sweetie, have you told your mother yet?" Starla asked quietly.

"No we're going there next. Oh my god Troy she's going to hate me," Gabriella wailed and buried her head in Troy's chest.

"Bella she isn't going to hate you. How could she you're perfect."

"Right being pregnant at 17 is so perfect. I'm the daughter everyone would want to have," Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"We'd want to have you as a daughter," Jack replied and Troy smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered softly, laying her head on Troy's shoulder.

They left an hour later to go and tell Gabi's mom. As they made their way up the drive Troy could once again feel Gabriella's fingers dig into his hand. What happened in the next ten seconds was probably the worst thing that Troy had witnessed in his life. He rang the doorbell and Gin answered with a smile then Gabriella blurted it out.

"Mom I'm pregnant!" Then she threw up and Gina slammed the door in their faces.

"Okay that went well," Troy said to himself sarcastically before leaning down and holding Gabriella's hair out of her face. After she had finshed vomiting he decided to take her back to his house and let her mom cool off. Troy carried Gabriella inside as she had fallen asleep on the way back to his place. He passed his parents on the way upstairs and quickly uttered five words to them "It didn't go as planned," before continuing upstairs.

He laid Gabriella on the bed and sat down next to her thinking how one favour could have turned out so badly. He was determined to stick with Gabriella through all of this and even though he wouldn't admit it yet to anyone else he was secretly excited about becoming a dad and forming a family with the girl of his dreams, knowing that this child would always keep them connected, even if they were apart.


End file.
